The therapeutic, healing, preventative, health effect and biological effects of the application of numerous types and magnitudes of magnetic and/or electro-magnetic fields have been studied and are the subject of numerous articles, studies, testimonials, and prior patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,084,003, 3,921,620, 5,002,068 (each of which are incorporated herein by reference). Exposing part or all of the human body to certain magnetic fields may accomplish any one of a number of different therapeutic effects such as: muscular and nerve pain alleviation; diabetic neuropathy; arthritis; improved healing; an increase in the circulation of the blood in the area in which the magnetic field and/or magnetic flux for instance are imposed; and others. While there are many different and overlapping theories on why it works, it is believed that the differential or torque created by a magnetic flux the induces voltage differentials and stimulates the body.
In prior applicator systems for applying magnetism or magnetic fields, the magnets or magnetic material is magnetized and maintained in an arrangement such that the magnetic axis is perpendicular to the applicator or application surface, such that prior art devices direct magnetic flux in one predominant direction relative to the surface of the applicator. Bar shaped magnets or flexible sheets of Ferrite magnetic material, magnetized in an arrangement that is perpendicular to the application surface, for instance are typical. While there may be some room for manufacturing tolerances, it is believed that the tolerances generally may provide an angular difference from the magnetic axis of one magnet to another of approximately five degrees or less, as the desired angle relative to the applicator surface is to be normal.
It is believed that at least part of the therapeutic effect of magnetism on humans is the angle and strength at which the magnetic field and/or magnetic flux interacts with or encounters the nerve endings and/or blood vessels in a given area where applied. Since blood vessels and nerve endings are oriented at a wide variety of angles on both a two dimensional and on a three dimensional basis, it follows that a magnetic field or magnetic flux at varying or even random angles will maximize the therapeutic effect.
It is therefore an object of some embodiments of this invention to provide a magnetism applicator which provides application of magnetism such that the magnetic axis of the magnets is provided at varying and/or random angles relative to each other and/or relative to the application surface.
It is therefore an object of some embodiments of this invention to provide a system for making an arrangement of magnets in an applicator wherein the magnetic axis are at varying and/or random angles relative to one another and/or relative to the application surface.
Other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will appear from the specification, claims, and accompanying drawings which form a part hereof. In carrying out the objects of this invention, it is to be understood that its essential features are susceptible to change in design and structural arrangement, with only one practical, and preferred embodiment being illustrated in the accompanying drawings, as required.